


somehow you kicked all my walls in

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are idiots, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night when Derek had wished him good luck at college and Stiles had pretty much said “fuck it” and kissed him and that was, well, that. Except it hadn’t been just that at all, because Derek had kissed him back enthusiastically and one thing had quickly led to another and the next thing Stiles knew he was giving his first blow job to Derek of all people and Derek was very happily nipping at his skin and pulling at his hair and jerking him off and. </p>
<p>And then early the next morning Stiles had snuck out while Derek slept because he had freaked out because oh my god what had he just done with Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somehow you kicked all my walls in

**Author's Note:**

> by this time I have fully accepted that maybe I'm really fricken' bad at writing things under a thousand words I tried so hard but I just needed everything that's in this fic.   
> also - although here it's technically now two in the morning I haven't slept since this (technically yesterday) morning so (technically) I'm not late in posting this at all. (technically) it's still March 6th so I didn't miss today's (yesterday's) fic okay.  
> also - title from "Truly Madly Deeply" by One Direction, which inspired this fic and totally works so fricken' well for this fic.

Thanksgiving is a good time, Stiles thinks. He’s home for the first time since he’d started college back in August, and he’s going to see his dad and the pack for five whole days and…

And Derek. Who he hasn’t seen or even spoken to since the night before he left.

The night when Derek had wished him good luck at college and Stiles had pretty much said “fuck it” and kissed him and that was, well, that. Except it hadn’t been just _that_ at all, because Derek had kissed him back enthusiastically and one thing had quickly led to another and the next thing Stiles knew he was giving his first blow job to _Derek_ of all people and Derek was very happily nipping at his skin and pulling at his hair and jerking him off and.

And then early the next morning Stiles had snuck out while Derek slept because he had freaked out because _oh my god what had he just done with Derek Hale_.

And he’d thought, a couple of weeks later, as classes were starting, that he should call Derek or something because he wasn’t freaking out anymore, but by then it had been too long and Derek hadn’t even tried to contact him at all which meant that he probably had regretted it or at least didn’t want anything more than that with Stiles which…either way, Stiles figured he wasn’t coming out on top, not when he had all these _feelings_ , feelings he’d developed over the years and were seriously interfering with his ability to look at Derek as anything but a potential _something_ more. He just really, really wanted something more with Derek.

But now. Now Stiles is home, now Scott is walking into his house with a huge hug and a “pack movie night, Erica called it, everyone has to come” and a large coffee and Stiles is realizing that he’s gonna have to face Derek. Which. Is something he’s tried avoiding thinking about for the past couple of weeks.

He and Scott play video games and catch up on life (Scott had stayed a little closer to home, San Francisco, while Stiles had gone down to Los Angeles, and though they texted and skyped often and drove to see each other once a month at least it was nice, face-to-face time with his best bro ever) before it’s time to head over to the pack house Derek had built over their senior year, and Stiles is – Stiles is nervous, but he’s gotten really freaking good at hiding his feelings from werewolves, so Scott doesn’t notice. That doesn’t stop the rush of thoughts through Stiles’ head, and as he pulls up to the house, spotting Lydia’s and Erica’s and Derek’s and Isaac’s cars all already there, which meant he and Scott were the last to arrive – his hands are sweating a little bit.

“Hey,” Scott calls as they walk into the house – everyone has keys to the place, though they usually keep it locked in the case of intruders of the supernatural kind; locks can’t hold most of them, but it can give them a few seconds notice, at least.

Stiles is immediately attacked by Isaac and Lydia, while Scott gets a handful of Allison. He hugs them both with a bright smile, lands a kiss on Allison’s cheek, and then it’s Erica giving him a hug – she’s a little tense, he notices, but brushes it off to stress or something, then he’s looking up to see Boyd smiling from the doorway to the living room, Derek behind him – Derek, smiling also, his eyes flicking over to Stiles for only a brief moment before they’re back on Scott.

“Welcome home,” he says as Scott and Stiles slip off their shoes and follow everyone into the living room. Scott smiles hugely and gives Derek a quick hug, and then it’s Stiles and Derek’s turn and – Stiles just smiles at Derek, nodding with a “hey.”

“Hey,” Derek returns, a little gruffly, and Erica makes a frustrated noise from her place on the loveseat, and everyone else is looking between them a little surprised, but Stiles thinks it’s gone over their heads until Lydia says, “Oooooh. Oh okay. You guys are idiots.”

Stiles feels a little like he should be offended, but he can’t quite break his gaze from Derek to glare at her. Erica snorts, though.

“At least Stiles is.”

Which. Stiles does take a little bit of offense to. He figured Derek would tell her what happened – she was easily his best friend in the pack, besides perhaps what he had been before the – before that night. He breaks his staring contest with Derek to turn a little bit to her, as Isaac speaks up.

“What?”

Nobody answers until Allison says, “Oh,” and then it’s Lydia’s turn with “I think they finally got their heads out of their asses and made a move and then stuck them right back where they were in the beginning.”

Stiles flushes because _boy had they made a move_ , and because everyone’s slowly comprehending, and god Stiles both loves and hates Allison when she speaks up with a “There’re snacks in the kitchen if you two want to go get them?”

Stiles can feel Derek’s eyes on him still, and he looks over to see Derek nodding, walking toward the kitchen, and with a final glance over to the rest of the pack (Lydia’s raising an eyebrow at him, Allison is nodding after Derek with a significant look, Scott and Isaac still look surprised, Erica’s smirking, and Boyd’s watching on with a barely-interested expression) he follows.

Derek’s pouring chips into a bowl when he gets there, and he sighs, hopping up on one of the bar stools.

“We, uh, we can pretend none of it happened and just go back – ”

“Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you,” Derek interrupts, bracing his hands on the counter, back still turned to Stiles, and so Stiles just gapes at his back.

“What?”

“I fell in love with you,” Derek turns around, leaning against the counter, staring openly at Stiles, “And then you kissed me, and I thought…and then you left.”

Stiles is still shocked, enough so that it takes a few moments before he can respond.

“I freaked out,” he admits, staring at Derek with wide eyes, “I freaked out because I feel like I’ve been in love with you for years and I didn’t know what it all meant to you and I left and then I stopped freaking out but it was…it was too late.”

Derek’s expression changes at Stiles’ admission, and he’s taking a deep breath.

“It’s never too late for me.”

Stiles looks at Derek carefully as the older man walks forward a couple of steps, toward Stiles.

“Even now?”

“Even now,” Derek replies, stepping closer until he’s in front of Stiles, “I want to kiss you again.”

“I want to kiss you everyday,” he responds to that, and Derek smiles.

“We should have had this talk in the beginning.”

“I know,” Stiles nods, “I’m sorry.”

“Mmm,” Derek hums, and then he’s kissing Stiles and it’s even better, _way_ better than the first time, soft and lovely and then it’s interrupted by an Erica bursting into the room with a “Pack night! You guys can sex each other up after we all leave.”

Stiles laughs at that as she grabs the bowl and leaves again, looking up at Derek who’s staring down at him with a soft expression.

“They’re your pack,” he says, and Derek gives him a peck before he pulls away and pulls Stiles up, intertwining their fingers and pulling him toward the living room, grabbing the other bowl of popcorn as they go.

“Yours too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm still ashamed at my inability to follow my own rules and keep it under a thousand BUT I LOVE THIS SO MUCH OKAY.


End file.
